bed love
by johntb5
Summary: just some love during a hot dream involving our fish and artist


Don't own any part of thunderbirds

* * *

Virgil strutted into Gordon's room with a big smile on his face and quickly stripped his clothes and laid on the bed spreading eagle for his brother.

Gordon looked up from his computer with thunderbird 4 blue prints glowing and raised a brow to Virgil, " and what do you think your doing"

"being horny for you…why is it a crime?" Virgil ran his hand over his chest and then down his stomach gripped his hard cock that stood proud. Moaning softly he started stroking it.

Gordon licked his lips and shifted in his seat as his shorts suddenly became to tight to wear. Getting out of his seat he moved to stand by the bed and watched his brother give himself pleasure.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore Gordon took of his towel shirt and his really tight shorts and slowly crawled onto the bed next to Virgil, laying down on his side he took his brothers hard cock into his hands pushing the others away and started to stroke it himself.

Virgil groaned loudly and thrust into Gordon's hands loving the feeling on his cock. reaching up with shaky hands he grabbed his brothers head and pull him into a deep kiss to duel with his tongue. whimpering softly in Gordon's mouth he started thrusting faster into the hands around him.

Gordon grinned lightly and took his hands away and his grin grew wider as Virgil cried out at the loss. moving over him Gordon thrusted against his brother causing both of them to moan out as there erections rubbed together. Getting on his knees he smiled down at his older brother and rubbed his stomach and sighed in pleasure as he felt Virgil's muscles tighten under his touch. Moving off the bed slightly he reached into the night stands drawer and pull out some scented lube.

Virgil watched his younger brother with deep lust in his eyes. Breathing hard he arched up slightly to get more contact of his brothers skin.

Gordon moved himself to sit perfectly between Virgil's legs and he spread a little of the lube on his fingers and moved them together to warm it up before slowly sliding a finger into his brother's entrance. Looking up the body before him he locked eyes with his lover and slowly pushed in another finger causing Virgil to moan heavily. After twisting them around Gordon felt it wasn't enough and he pushed a third finger into his tight lover.

Virgil moaned deeply and moved his hips trying to get the fingers in him deeper, "please Gordon I need you."

Smiling softly Gordon pulled away from him and put some lube on his hard shaft and the reset himself at Virgil's entrance and looked him in the eyes while he slowly pushed himself into the tight heat. Moaning Gordon seated himself as far as he could go and then held still giving his brother time to adjust.

Virgil panted hard yet kept his eyes on his brother. Nodding slightly he set a hand over the one holding his hip and rubbed his thumb over it, "im ok gordo"

Giving a nod back Gordon started and slow steady pace that would bring them slowly to their climax. Setting a good pace he slowly ran his hands over Virgil's body to calm him and yet to bring pleasure.

After a few minutes both started to grow impatient. Gordon grabbed Virgil's hips and began to pick up his pace to the point both were sliding up the bed with each thrust. Groaning and growling Gordon dug his nails into his brothers hips leaving red crescent moon marks, "Oh god Virgil you feel so good."

Felling like their minds were ready go both of them tossed their heads back and cried out as they found their releases at the same time, Gordon filling Virgil's body, and Virgil covering both of their stomachs in cum.

Panting Gordon pulled out of his lover and laid down next to him and pulled him close to his chest, "I love you Virgil."

"I love you too Gordon"

Both slowly fell asleep with smiles on their faces and warm feelings in their hearts.

* * *

Slowly an eye opened from being in a dream and looked around the room and glanced at each occupant.

Looking at the big comfy chair laid two figures, one was a dark brown and the other was a very light tan. Both were curled tightly together and purring contently.

Looking at the bed laid two figures one was a darker tan color. Grinning to himself when he saw the tan was curled up next to the head of their human owner.

Feeling movement next to him the brown cat look at his companion of red fur and purred as his face was licked by the cat named Gordon. Giving a few licks back both settled down again. Before going back to sleep he glanced quickly around the room at his brothers and he laid his head over Gordon's and fell asleep

The small tan cat licked his owners ear and fell back asleep after Jeff scratched him on the head.


End file.
